


Connect the Dots

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [116]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward notices Winry's freckles.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish I could make money off of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the Dots

Edward had never really noticed the freckles until the first time he leans in close. Pale, cinnamon dots kiss the bridge of her nose, a random smattering that suddenly seems as important as anything he has ever studied in the past. 

He wants to map those freckles, like the ancient astronomers mapped the night skies, and seek their meaning for the rest of their lives. 

Winry frowns at him, and the dots twitch as she scrunches her nose. “What are you staring at, Ed?” 

“Nothing,” he says, and kisses her, thinking, _Everything in our lives, from now and forever on._


End file.
